Helping a Sensei
by lancecomwar
Summary: Years after Asuma's death, Kurenai is struggling with her needs. Fortunately, her old student is willing lend her a hand... and a man. Warning, Naruto/Hinata/Kurenai threesome lemon, reposted after a while deleted. I'm a bad little boy.


The darkest nights were always the loneliest.

Under the glow of the full moon, Kurenai Yuhl, jounin of Konoha, once again found herself deep within the thralls of passion. But it wasn't with a sexy and charming man as she wished it to be, but instead with only her fingers.

"Ooh... Asuma," she moaned, adding another finger into her moist womanhood, digging all three deep within as she thought of the father of her child. As her fingers found a particularly sweet spot, she began squirming in pleasure before finally succumbing to her orgasm. After screaming out her old lover's name, she was left panting I her bed. Alone.

It had been three years since Asuma had died. Three years, she had gone without a man. She had managed to more or less move on with her life- she was raising her daughter by herself, with a lot of help from her former students, and was now back on the active roster and taking missions once again- but there was just something missing from her life.

She didn't need a husband or anything like that. Asuma was the only man she could ever love, and the very thought of replacing him pained her deeply. She could very easily raise their daughter by herself, anyway. No, what she needed was someone to _fuck_.

Sure, she loved Asuma, or at the very least her memory of him. And she felt like she should feel guilty for her desire to cheat on his memory. But she just couldn't handle this anymore!

"I need a man," she moaned, staring up at the empty ceiling with no one beside her.

* * *

><p>"Kurenai-sensei? Is something wrong?"<p>

Kurenai blinked, willing herself back from her daydream, and looked at her former student sitting across the table from her. "I'm sorry, Hinata, I just..." she signed wistfully.

Hinata frowned as she looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Kurenai sighed. She may have invited Hinata to this cafe in order to talk to someone about her... predicament, but now that she was here with her, she honestly didn't know where to begin. "How are things with you and Naruto?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Lo and behold, it worked, as Hinata instantly forget her concern and smiled blissfully. "Wonderful," she stared starry eyed at nowhere in particular. "It's even better than I ever dreamed. I wish I had listened to your advice sooner Kurenai-sensei"

Kurenai chuckled, remembering just how infatuated her student had been with the boy. Over and over again, she would have dragged her student out for some "girl time" where she essentially lectured her mortified student on the stupidity of men and how to get Naruto to like her. Unfortunately, Hinata's self confidence had still needed a little boost, and she hadn't managed to get his attention until a few short years ago.

"I'm happy for you, Hinata," Kurenai smiled warmly at her student, but Hinata could see the faint glimmer of sorrow in her smile.

"Kurenai-sensei... you want to talk about what's wrong?" she asked, her worry returning in full force.

Kurenai looked almost ashamed. "It's stupid, really," she admitted. Stirring her tea absently. "It's just..." she sighed.

"Yes?" Hinata urged her on.

"Well... It's been a while since Asuma died, and... I'm lonely," she exhaled, staring downtrodden at her tea.

Hinata frowned in sympathy for her sensei. She knew it had been a while since Asuma-sensei died, but she didn't know it was this bad for her sensei- and it pained her even more to know she didn't see it. "Are you saying you want to start dating again?"

"Well, no," Kurenai answered, looking sheepishly down. "I still love Asuma, and I don't want to just replace him. I'm just.. you know..." She looked around, stuttering around the subject. "... _Horny,_" she whispered finally, a very Hinata-like blush on her face.

Hinata stared shocked at her older sensei, causing Kurenai to avert her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," she whispered, embarrassed.

Realizing what her reaction did, Hinata gave her sensei an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei," she apologized. "I just … never really thought you'd..."

"What? Be lonely?" Kurenai retorted, a sudden fierceness in her voice as she glared at her former student. "Want a man in my life? Wish I hadn't fallen in love with an asshole who went and got himself killed right after knocking me up?"

Hinata shrinked back as her sensei continued her tirade. Kurenai realized just what she was doing, and sat back down. "I'm sorry," she apologized, sighing as she took another sip of her tea. "I just... It's these hormones," she confessed, turning away from her student with a blush on her face. "I haven't gotten laid in so long, I... I just get so emotional."

She chuckled sadly to herself. "I'm not even sure why I called you out her," she admitted. "I mean, it's not like you can do anything." She sighed dramatically, taking a big, unladylike gulp of her tea. "I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

Hinata pondered this for a minute. "No, Kurenai-Sensei, that's not what you need..."

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned tiredly as he went up the stairs to his apartment.<em>'Damn, that mission was a pain!'<em>

It wasn't even a mission, if he was perfectly honest. Just some diplomatic rubbish about "protecting" some feudal lord while he was on vacation. Nothing really happened on it, not that anything was supposed to: it was just ceremonial.

Now, after two weeks, he was finally back home. To his lovely girlfriend.

He smiled as he thought about Hinata, who had just moved in with him a few months earlier. To think, he had been chasing after someone else for all his life when he had her chasing after him the whole time. She was beautiful, kind, caring, strong, determined, and loved him with all of her heart.

And, he had to admit, she was surprisingly kinky.

But he didn't know if he was willing to have sex with her that night. All he wanted was to crawl into her arms and collapse into a deep and exhaustive sleep. _'God, how I love her hugs...'_ he thought absentmindedly to himself as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hinata-chan? Are you in here?" he called, frowning as he didn't hear a reply. _'Is she out? I hope not. I need someone to cuddle with.'_

Tossing his jacket unceremoniously on the floor, he called out for her again. "Hinata? Hinata-chan?"

"In here, Naruto-kun," she all but purred at him, her voice coming out of the bedroom.

_'Ah. Horny. Right.'_

He sighed, having not expected his girlfriend to demand sex as soon as he got back- though if he was to be honest with himself, he should have. Hinata _was_ surprisingly frisky, after all.

That being said, he didn't want to disappoint the most wonderful woman in his life. Forcing a smile, he decided to cope with it and fuck her.

Which, if he was to be honest with himself, he didn't really mind that much.

Going over to the door, he put on hi sexiest smile as he opened it. "Well, hello, sexy..." he began, only to gape in shock at the sight that awaited him on his bed.

For, instead of his lovely girlfriend, he saw her teacher, dressed in a skimpy black neglige that didn't leave much to his imagination.

"K-kurenai-Sensei?" he stuttered, staring unbelieving at the sight that awaited him. "What- what are you doing here?"

Kurenai blushed, averting her gaze from the handsome boy that awaited her. Luckily for her, Hinata stepped out of the shadows into Naruto's gaze, saving her from having to answer that question.

"I invited her here," Hinata responded, clad in a sexy lingerie herself. She sauntered on over to her speechless boyfriend, a playful swagger to her hips all the way.

"B-but why?" Naruto said dumbly, not willing to believe what his instincts were telling him was happening. Hinata finally reached him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It's simple," she gave him a sultry smile, laying tiny, passionate kisses upon his neck and sending shivers down his spine. "I want you to help Kurenai-Sensei."

"H-help her how?" Naruto stuttered, before moaning as his girlfriend kissed a particularly sweet spot.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hinata giggled seductively, her hot breath tickling Naruto's ears. "I want you to give her a good, hard fucking."

Naruto turned white at this. Was this really his sweet and innocent girlfriend...?

"What are... I mean, how... why...? Naruto stammered blindly, an uncharacteristic nervousness about him.

"Because we're supposed to help our senseis, Naruto," Hinata whispered seductively, before taking his lips with her own. Naruto, at first, tried to fight back, but the sheer power of his girlfriend's kiss, the love and lust she held for him threatening to overwhelm him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her torso...

Kurenai watched with bated breath as her student made out with the town hero. Honestly, she herself couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Sleeping with her student's boyfriend... but Hinata had offered him herself, and she was too damn horny to refuse!

As always, Hinata was in heaven as Naruto's lips devoured her own, but she knew that this night wasn't for her. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, smiling brigtly as he flashed an adorable pout at the loss of her warmth. "Sorry, baby," she cooed, breaking away from his grasp. "But there's someone else who needs this even more than me."

Naruto gulped as his girlfriend stepped out of the way, giving him a clear view of Kurenai. She blushed bright red, much like her student, but did her best effort to appear sexy to the confused and reluctant boy. "Please, Naruto," she whimpered, like the bitch in heat that she was. "Fuck me."

Naruto stared blankly at the stranger to his bed, confused and unsure of what was going on. Rolling her eyes lovingly, Hinata decided to hurry things up a bit. Stepping up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. As he was distracted by his lover's skilled caresses, she stealthily moved her fingers to the hem of his pants. With a single stroke, she pulled down his pants, unveiling his sheathed glory to their onlooker.

Kurenai gasped in surprise as she stared at Naruto's clothed manhood. While she knew from the few times she had managed to sleep with Asuma before his death that her former lover wasn't inadequate in that department, Naruto was just gargantuan, particularly to a sex-stared kunoichi. She could not help but gawk.

Blushing at the older woman's reaction, Naruto tried half-heartedly to stop his girlfriend from kissing his neck as she stroked his length. But Hinata knew all too well how to bend him to her will, and bring him down from quite possibly the strongest man in the world to a mere boy who was putty in her hands.

Naruto groaned as Hinata gently stroked his length, teasing him oh so deliciously. To his immense displeasure, however, she stopped all of sudden. With a sexy smirk, she whispered into his ear. "Go, let Kurenai-sensei help you with that."

With that, she let go of him. Naruto blushed bright red as he stared at Kurenai, knowing full well that it would be up to her to take care of what Hinata had started. He gulped, wary of touching a woman that wasn't his girlfriend. Then again, it was his girlfriend who told him to do so. With a hesitant step, he walked toward her.

Kurenai struggled to maintain her composure as the gorgeous boy before her slowly made his way toward her. She could tell he was nervous, and honestly, she was as well, but her lust and desire overpowered her sense of judgment. She wanted him. She _needed_ him.

Slowly, Naruto made his way over to Kurenai, his pants falling from his feet and sliding onto the ground behind him and leaving him clad in just his shirt and boxers. Kurenai licked her lips as she saw his bulging underwear, desiring it more and more.

Naruto finally got to her. Unsure of what to do, he awkwardly stood at the side of the bed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Growing frustrated by the lack of progress, Kurenai decided to take action: while the man of the hour was trying to figure out how to begin, she pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened as he kissed his first girl who wasn't Hinata. The utter shock soon gave way to a strange yet pleasant feeling as he discovered the new sensation that these new lips offered, and he lost himself in the kiss.

Kurenai wrapped her arms around his head, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Her lust and desire from years of abstinence caused to take control of the situation, pulling Naruto back with her onto the bed. Naruto was shocked by the brazen act, but Kurenai would not let his lips leave hers, even for just a second. Her tongue plundered his mouth, tasting each and every inch of it as she ensured her dominance. She was his senior, after all.

As the two became entranced by the ancient ballet, Naruto felt himself grow even bigger. Kurenai was not blind to this development; it was pressing up against her stomach, after all. And it only served to arouse her even more. Without breaking the kiss, she grabbed his clothed manhood and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Naruto groaned against the kiss, shivering in delight as Kurenai's mature yet relatively inexperienced hands caressed his throbbing manhood. Her fingers twisted around his clothed length, enjoying the sensations she brought from him as she toyed with him.

But this was proving to not be enough. As her tongue continued to wrestle with his own, she began lowering her hands to the hem of his boxers, and with a swift motion pulled them down.

A gasp escaped Naruto's throat as his manhood was released from its constraints. To his displeasure, Kurenai broke from the kiss, but all was well a few moments later as he began snaking her way down to his impressive length.

Kurania marveled at its length and girth, licking her lips at her first sight of a cock in over two years. A bit shocked at how big it was, she began to lose some of her initial initiative and simply gawked at it.

However, Naruto's lust had been awakened, and when he got started, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. With a beastial grunt, he grabbed Kurenai's head and shoved it to his length.

The jounin's eyes widened as she realized her mouth was now millimeters away from the object of her desire. Though she was still a bit nervous, she knew what her lover wanted- and also what she wanted. With quivering lips, she gently kissed the tip of Naruto's length.

Naruto groaned in anticipation. He eagerly wanted more, but knew that Kurenai needed some time to fully get in the mood. So he fought against his instinctual urge to shove himself down her throat and allowed her to proceed at her own pace, a curious one that Hinata had long since moved past.

Kissing the tip of his length, Kurenai marveled at how it twitched at the slightest touch. Gently moving her tongue out, she traced the outside of its tip with increasing speed. Encouraged by the pleased grunt Naruto gave, she decided to take more of him into her mouth.

As she engulfed the tip of his length, she struggled to take even more of him into her mouth. However, her inexperience prevented her from taking as much of him as she would have liked, and she found herself gagging when he was only half in. Regardless, she decided to make the most of it, and sucked on what she could.

Her tongue wrapped around the skin of his dick, massaging it to the best of her abilities. As it became too hard for her to brief, she dislodged it from her mouth before twirling her tongue around his foreskin. Naruto let out a pleased groan at her inexperienced yet eager actions.

Kurenai started taking more of him back in her mouth, savoring every last inch of his hardening manhood. Drops of precum trickled out, giving Kurenai a taste of what was to come. She loved this, the sensation of having the Hero of Konoha like putty in her hands, but she wanted more. She _needed_ more.

She stopped sucking him, causing him to groan in displeasure, but she simply ignored him. Pulling back, she unhooked her neglige and tossed it aside, leaving her bare nude for him to feast his eyes on.

Naruto stared hungrily at his senior's nude body. As a student of Jiraiya, he had learned how to appreciate the finer details of the female body. And he had feasted his well trained eyes on Hinata's nude form many times, and though she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on, he could not deny that her sensei looked irresistible. Her slim body, toned through years of intense ninja training, was divinely sculpted. Her breasts, though smaller than Hinata's, were still a treat to his eyes that gave him a different view than the ones he was used to.

Kurenai blushed at his intense examination, but was intent on not letting him have complete control over her. Taking up all the courage she could muster, she roughly grabbed her lover's blonde hair and forced his face into the valley of her breasts.

Naruto was momentarily surprised by this action, but his instincts soon took over and he began feasting upon those luscious mounds. A gasp escaped the raven haired kunoichi's lips as she felt his lips devour her nipple, his expert tongue twirling around it and sending shivers throughout her body

Finding it hard to breath, Naruto nonetheless continued to suck on her glorious nipple, enjoying the lustful moans he drew him her. The way he easily got such a reaction from her reminded him of when he first made Hinata his lover, and how she was more like a mewing kitten than a fierce sexual beast. Of course, now she was all that and more.

Kurenai's hands loosened as she became lost in the pleasure he was giving her, and Naruto took advantage of this opportunity to snake his way out of her grip and toward her lower core.

His tongue entered her before she had a chance to react, engulfing her in a sense of immense pleasure unlike anything she could remember. His skilled tongue traveled across her folds, gently exploring her innermost caverns and bringing Kurenai to a bliss unlike anything she had felt before.

As the blonde's tongue dived deep into her hot, wet core, Kurenai found her hands moving instinctively toward her breasts, caressing them and helping to accentuate the searing pleasure Naruto was giving her.

As her hands massaged her breasts, Naruto nibbled on her clit. She half moaned, half screamed as she struggled to believe such an unbelievably euphoric bliss was possible. Naruto loved the screams he was so easily able to draw from her, but his ever growing lust demanded more.

Kurenai sighed in frustration as the gorgeous boy stopped pleasuring her, her hands snaking down to try and force him back into her seeping core. However, Naruto was more than able to move against her plea, and positioned his rigid manhood at the gaping hole in front of Kurenai's wet womanhood...

"Ahem!"

Naruto turned toward his girlfriend so fast it almost gave his neck whiplash, realizing he had forgotten about Hinata entirely. Grinning guiltily at her, he continued to dangle his length above Kurenai's hungry womanhood, unknowingly teasing her. Hinata tried to stare at Naruto angrily, but couldn't keep the mirth from her lips.

Naruto now noticed Hinata was completely naked, her own core soaking wet with her juices. It seemed that she had taken great interest in what was unfolding before her. Naruto gulped as the reality of what was going on, what he was doing came crashing down upon him, but all his worries were tossed aside as his girlfriend captured his lips with hers in a searing hot kiss.

As Hinata pulled back, she grinned a grin that, to this day, Naruto still had trouble believing belonged to his sweet and innocent Hinata. Placing a finger to his lips, Hinata instead reached down to capture her sensei's lips with her own.

Kurenai's eyes widened in shock as she realized what she was doing- kissing another woman, but not only that, Hinata! Her student, the girl she had looked after ever since she was a young girl. But as she grew more accustomed to the feminine lips on her own, and as her student forced her tongue into her mouth, she found herself more and more unwilling to resist.

As Hinata broke the kiss Kurenai gradually regained her senses and stared blank eyed at her student, shocked and in awe at just how _dirty_ her lifelong protege could be. Hinata giggled.

"Come on, sensei," she smiled sweetly at the older woman. "You didn't think I'd let you have a taste of my man without me being able to have a taste of you?"

Both Naruto and Kurenai stared blankly at her, neither able to fully comprehend just what was going on. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Come now, you're not saying that _I'm _the only one here who's not shy?" she teased lightly, before grinning wickedly. "Well, guess I'll just have to break the ice."

With a graceful flip, she leaped on top of Kurenai, straddling her sensei's hips with her lithe legs, allowing their moist cores to touch. Smirking down at the woman who had been there for so much of her life, Hinata rubbed her wet, dripping womanhood against her sensei's.

"Oh..." Kurenai moaned as she felt Hinata rub herself against her, the unfamiliar yet pleasing sensation of another woman giving rise to new thrills in her lower parts. Hinata smirked as she continued rubbing against her sensei's clit, enjoying, like her boyfriend, the ease of being able to bring a ninja like her sensei to a convulsing ball of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Naruto continued staring slack-jawed at the lesbian scene playing out before his eyes, his member quickly growing to its full size. He had never really even considered doing something this... _perverted_, but he was quickly finding his animal instincts to take hold over any and all rational thought.

Grinning a stupid yet hungry grin, he decided to join in on the fun. Placing his rigid cock at the entrance of his girlfriend, he thrusted inside her without delay.

Not expecting the intrusion, Hinata clenched her teeth in shock, chewing harder on her sensei's clit in the process. Instead of pain, Kurenai gasped out in pure pleasure at the new feeling. Not missing a beat, Hinata continued to lick her sensei's womanhood as her boyfriend began to fuck her.

Kurenai could hardly believe the pure, sinful thrill she got from being licked out by her lifelong protege, who was, in turn, being fucked by her boyfriend. In fact, she could hardly believe anything, or think at all, with the insane feelings she was feeling. She was so lost in her own passion, the thougt of groping her own breasts was beyond her mental capacities. And the night was just getting started.

Hinata's pussy was as tight as ever, no matter how often he plundered its treasures. He gave no thought to gentleness or restraint; she wasn't the delicate flower she once was, after all, and she much preferred it this way. So he gave her what she wanted: a good, long hard fucking.

Each and every thrust made it harder for Hinata to concentrate on the feminine treasure before her. However, she was determined not to disappoint, and tried as hard as she could to move her tongue inside her sensei no matter how long or hard her boyfriend fucked her.

Hinata's tongue delved deep into her sensei's cavern, making Kurenai feel things she hadn't felt in years. She screamed and moaned at her student's inexperienced yet eager tongue Her eyes glazed over to the boy thrusting into her at incredible speed, wishing to whatever god was watching that he was doing her instead.

"Fuck, I'm cumming," Naruto grunted, his stamina not able to withstand that spectacle before him.

Fortunately, Hinata wasn't too angry. "OH GOD YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!" she screamed into her sensei's pussy, sending shiver up Kurenai's spine as she came herself.

_'Is this Hinata?'_ she momentarily wondered, before succumbing to her own violent orgasm as she felt her student scream into her caverns.

Naruto was not far behind, his sticky hot cum splattering all over Hinata's wet pussy. The three lovers screamed out each others names in an orgasmic bliss.

When it was over, Naruto withdrew himself from his girlfriend, panting all the while as he stared at the two exhausted women panting on his bed. Tired himself, he lay down beside them, snuggling up close.

"Sorry you didn't get to fuck Sensei," Hinata murmured into his ear, catching her breath as she stared across the bed to her now sleeping sensei.

"It's ok, Hinata," Naruto smiled lovingly at her. "Still surprised you would suggest something like this, though."

"I'm not such a prude, you know," Hinata teased him, lovingly stroking his hair. "After all, my boyfriend is the student of Jiraiya himself."

Naruto chuckled at this. 'Bet the Pervy Sage would be proud of me...' he thought absentmindedly. However, exhaustion finally took its toll, and he fell to asleep between the two lovely ladies curled up to his warmth.

Now the only one still awake, Hinata smiled at her two lovers. "Don't worry, Sensei," she grinned wickedly. "Tomorrow, we'll finish helping you."

* * *

><p>Kurenai felt a strange warmth next to her as the morning sun reached her eyes. Confused at this sensation she hadn't felt in so long, she struggled against her tired eyes to look at the cause, only to find a sight that shocked her to her very core.<p>

To her right was Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde kuncklehead and next-in-line for the title of Hokage, clad in nothing but his delicious, muscular body. His arm was tossed lazily across her naked body, pulling her to him, but she wasn't the only thing in his grasp.

His arm extended beyond her, pulling in another nude form to her left. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was: her student, Hinata, cuddling up to her as her head rested on her left breast.

Slowly, she remembered the previous night: how Hinata had elected to "help" her with her little problem, but had been secretly manipulating things to end up with her- her sensei! Still, she had to admit, it was rather nice...

She then remembered how it ended- Naruto eating her out to her final climax- and was furious. Not at him, no, he was a god of sex, but at herself. How could she call herself a woman if she couldn't even last long enough to be fucked by that cock?

'_Well, I'll need to fix that right now,'_ she smirked to herself. Carefully, she sneaked her way out of the grips of the cuddling young ninjas, and tossed what little covers there were off so that she could get a full and complete look at his gorgeous length, even in its current flaccid state.

'_Well,'_ she chuckled to herself. '_It won't be flaccid for long.'_

With that, she lowered her lips to the tip of his length, and slowly began to suck on it. She bobbed her head up and down, never going too far down the shaft. She merely wanted to wake him up, so he could give her what she wanted.

Hinata groaned as she woke up, sensing an odd loss of heat and comfort having left her shortly before. As she felt herself readjusting, she saw a familiar sight: her beloved sleeping silently a few inches away. What was different, however, was her sensei sucking up and down his rapidly growing member.

Hinata smirked to herself, and crawled up beside her. Without a word, she began licking Naruto's balls.

The two women silently worked in tandem, neither saying a word as they gently sucked and licked on their mutual lover's manhood. There was a mutual understand between the two, of friends, of student and sensei, of lovers. They had no need for words.

At last, as Naruto's length began reaching its maximum height, they heard a groan emanating from him. Smirking, the two vixens began increasing their tempo. Hinata moved from his ballsack to his length, so the two women began licking up and down opposite sides of him, eyes locked in a lustful agreement.

Naruto could only feel pleasure building up in him as he began to wake up. It was a familiar feeling, as Hinata had woken him up like this many times already, but there was something... different this time.

Tiredly, he lifted his head to see a sight that would have had most men cumming, right then and there.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," they both chimed simultaneously, before giving his dick a good, long lick.

"Good morning, ladies," Naruto smiled suavely down at the pair, memories of the previous night rushing back to him. He knew it was wrong, and yet... he couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

Hinata giggled, and relaxed her throat so she could deepthroat him. However, Kurenai stopped her from doing so.

"Remember what you promised Hinata, Naruto?" Kurenai said, a demanding presence to her voice. "You promised her you'd give him a nice fucking. But so far, I haven't been fucked by you."

Naruto gulped at the cold stare he was getting from Kurenai. '_Women are scary when they're horny!'_ he mentally sweatdropped. "All right," he agreed, not wanting to incite her wrath.

Kurenai smirked in anticipation, and got on her knees and giving Naruto a good view of her awaiting core, shaking her ass at Naruto all the while.

Smiling in anticipation himself, Naruto grabbed his rigid cock and positioned itself right outside Kurenai's seeping entrance. Without another hint of foreplay, Naruto thrusted into her with all of his might.

Kurenai gasped. She. Was. COMPLETE.

She began drooling a bit as Naruto fucking her doggy style, every last inch of her old self awareness gone as she absorbed the new sensation. Asuma had nothing on this!

Noticing the lucid grin on Kurenai's face, Naruto began thrusting harder and harder into Kurenai's awaiting core, making her moan and howl in delight, as if she were an Inuzuka in heat. But this wasn't enough. Naruto rested himself on top of Kurenai as he thrusted harder into her, grabbing her breasts and tweaking her nipples while he was at it. Kurenai let out a wailing moan, her eyes beginning to roll backwards in her head.

Finally, the fucking got so great that Kurenai's hands could no long hold her up; her face hit the mattress, but she was too wrapped up in Naruto's rapid thrusting to care."OOOOOOH!" she screamed, each thrust driving her closer to madness. She gripped the bedsheets tightly, feeling each and every inch of Naruto's length pounding her hard.

Hinata fingered herself at the delightful sight. Four fingers delved deep into her caverns, pleasuring her. But how she wished it were Naruto's cock diving into her core and not her fingers... But she would have to let Kurenai have her fun for now.

Finally, after each and every thrust, Naruto could not contain himself any longer. With an animalistic roar, he unleashed his load into Kurenai's hot, waiting cunt.

"AHHHHHH OH MY GOD!" she shouted, the sticky cream in her insides sending her to an euphoric delight. Each band of wet, sticky cum sent shockwaves through her body as she screamed and moaned in pleasure.

Finally, she calmed down, breathing heavily all the while. Tired himself, Naruto took his dick out of the tired woman and fell backwards, panting.

Hinata could see that both of her lovers were both tired from their activities, but she was honestly too horny to care. Noticing the mix of Naruto and Kurenai's juices in the latter's womanhood, she leaped into action and began licking it up.

Kurenai howled in pleasure as she felt her student's tongue flicker in her cavern, licking as much of her goodness as she could. Kurenai's hands reached over to push Hinata's head deeper and deeper into her core, her moans echoing throughout the room. Hinata swallowed every last drop she could find, but even when there wasn't any more, she continued diving her tongue into her sensei's wet caverns.

Naruto stared at the sight of his girlfriend eating out the older woman, finding himself gradually growing back to his full length. Finally, he decided he couldn't take it any more. He inched his way over to Kurenai's mouth, cock in hand.

Kurenai was in bliss, hinata's tongue bringing her to unwavering heights. However, she felt something brush her lips. Confused, she managed to open her eyes to see Naruto's length begging for entrance to her mouth. Through the pleasure, she opened her mouth, allowing him access to her wet caverns.

Naruto soon took dominance, thrusting into her mouth as she sat there and bared it. But she didn't mind- between being licked by Hinata and throat fucked by Naruto, she was more than willing to give up her control for the pure pleasure they gave her.

The two students continued giving their sensei a good time. The three were so lost in their own little world, they paid no attention to anything besides each other. Kurenai hardly paid attention to anything at all; she merely became a big ball of pleasure. Finally, it was too much for them...

"Hey, Naruto, are you ok in here, you weren't answering... the... door..."

Naruto and Hinata scrambled away from Kurenai, everyone doing their best to cover up as they stared at a completely speechless Shikamaru. Kurenai gulped as she stared at her daughter's godfather, the gravity of her current situation settling in. Shakingly, she turned to Naruto, who was doing his best to cover Hinata's nude form. Wordlessly, she whispered.

'_Help.'_


End file.
